


Reader, I Married Him

by phoenixwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, Proposal by literature, SO MUCH FLUFF, Same-Sex Marriage, nerd love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwings/pseuds/phoenixwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I bet I know more famous quotes from literature than you do,” Castiel says out of the blue. Dean glances up from his well-worn copy of The Canterbury Tales. They’re in the library, supposedly studying. Cas is actually working on some paper—or so Dean assumes—while Dean makes his way through Chaucer’s story for the second time. There’s still a month before finals, but Dean’s writing his final paper for his English class on something in the Canterbury Tales. He just hasn’t decided exactly what his topic will be, and Cas is writing a paper for his independent study. It’s still early enough in the day that the library is mostly empty, so Cas doesn’t even bother trying to keep his voice down. </i>
</p>
<p>  <i> Cas does this sometimes. Dean thinks of it as his “selective competitiveness”.</i></p>
<p>In which there is fluff, literary allusions, young love, and marriage proposals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader, I Married Him

“I bet I know more famous quotes from literature than you do,” Castiel says out of the blue. Dean glances up from his well-worn copy of The Canterbury Tales. They’re in the library, supposedly studying. Cas is actually working on some paper—or so Dean assumes—while Dean makes his way through Chaucer’s story for the second time. There’s still a month before finals, but Dean’s writing his final paper for his English class on something in the Canterbury Tales. He just hasn’t decided exactly what he's writing on yet. It’s still early enough in the day that the library is mostly empty, so Cas doesn’t even bother trying to keep his voice down.

Cas does this sometimes. Dean thinks of it as his “selective competitiveness”. Because Cas can be one competitive bastard when he wants to be—it’s just always in the most nerdy ways. “I bet I can recite pi to more digits than you, Dean”(Cas had won that one, technically, but neither of them are math people, so Dean’s not sure Castiel’s twelve digits actually count) or “Can you name the titles of every episode of Buffy in order?”(Dean had owned that one thoroughly). Even when they were just friends early freshman year, Cas had always thrown these challenges at Dean. When they started dating right before spring break, it had only gotten worse. Of course, now it’s more fun because Dean knows how to entice Cas into a challenge, too, and sometimes their challenges delve firmly into rated-R territory, which Dean’s always up for.

Dean smirks. Cas knows he never backs down.

“Call me Ishmael,” He says casually, accepting the challenge.

“Shoulda known you would have gone for the book with the word ‘dick’ in the title first,” Cas remarks, which makes Dean sputter. “It a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.”

Dean slips a sheet of notebook paper into his book before closing it and pushing it aside. It’s _on._

“The past is a foreign country; they do things differently there.”

“All this happened, more or less,” Castiel counters. Dean grins. Cas really should know better than to bring up one of Dean’s favorite books.

“So it goes,” He replies, raising an eyebrow to see what his boyfriend counters with.

“It was a pleasure to burn,” Cas shoots back instantly. Dean spits out the next quote, a Shakespeare one, and then things speed up. Cas says at least ten more famous literary quotes, and Dean counters them all with ease. It’s around number #30 that Dean feels himself start to lag and really has to work his brain.

“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times,” Dean manages. He’s never liked Dickens much. Castiel’s grin widens. Damnit. Dean’s gonna lose this one, and he knows it. Maybe he can still wheedle something fun out of it, though. He rocks back in the chair and taps his fingers against the tables. “Say, what does the winner of this competition, get anyway?”

“I have an idea,” Castiel says, casually sipping his coffee, “But it’s a surprise.”

Dean huffs and Cas narrows his eyes.

“Fine, fine,” Dean pretends to grumble. “I guess I can live with that.”

Castiel winks at him. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

There’s a sly expression on his face, and Dean can’t place it. It’s not sensual, exactly, though it’s certainly giving Dean ideas. There’s something more to it. Cas has got _something_ up his sleeve.

“If you say so. Got another quote there, Shakespeare, or do I win this one?”

“Reader, I kissed him,” Castiel replies, leaning over the table to give Dean a quick peck. Dean rolls his eyes, though he can’t keep the fond smile off his face. His boyfriend is too cute sometimes. Not that Dean would ever admit that out loud.

“Mm, not even the right quote. Does that mean I win?”

“Well, I couldn’t say the actual quote yet, since you haven’t answered the question.”

Dean furrows his brow in confusion, and that’s when he sees Cas fidget with something under the table before bringing out a small black box with a simple gold band. A _wedding_ band.

Dean looks from the ring back up to Castiel’s worried face, his brain trying to process everything. It takes him an embarrassingly long time before his brain has caught up with the situation and he finally receives the _he’s proposing, you idiot, say something_ memo.

“Cas. . . “ Dean starts, and he can practically see the moment Castiel’s face falls from hopeful to despair, and Dean shakes his head hurriedly. “No, I’m not saying no Cas, it’s just. . . You sure? You’re going to be going to grad school next year, and you have so many potential opportunities. . . “

Cas smiles again at that. He reaches across the table and takes Dean’s hand. “So do you, Dean. And I know I want to be with you.”

Dean grins. “Get over here.”

Cas practically flies across the table and Dean drags him down on to his lap and into a heated kiss. He doesn’t even care that they’re in the library.

“I take it this is a yes,” Cas says.

“Yes,” Dean mumbles against Castiel’s mouth as he knots his hands in the fabric of Castiel’s shirt. “Gotta hand it to you man, that was pretty smooth. In a book nerd way, but still.”

Castiel cups Dean’s cheek. “Well, I knew you wouldn’t expect anything.”

Dean leans in to place light kisses against the bare expanse of Castiel’s neck. “How strongly do you feel about finishing your paper right now?”

“Not at all,” Cas replies, sounding out of breath already.

“I think we should go home.”

“Yes,” Castiel replies, a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

 

TWO WEEKS LATER

Dean thought he’d have butterflies, or second thoughts, or something. He loves Cas, of course, but as everyone has said, they’re getting hitched pretty young. It’s not something he would ever thought he’d do, but with Cas it just feels right, inevitable even. They’re not even done with college yet, as John has reminded him a few times. But when Dean had visited his family last weekend to explain the situation, his mother had burst into happy tears, so Dean counts that as blessing enough.

He’s not naive, he’s not expecting everything to be easy from here on out.

Dean knows it will be worth it, though. And he’s never cared about having a wedding, really—he just wants to be married to Cas, which is why they decided to go down to the courthouse as soon as their families could be with them. It took some work to arrange a day and time that worked for everyone, but it was more painless than expected, really.

And now they’re really going to do this.

Dean frowns at himself in the mirror. Damn tie. There’s a knock at the door and Dean yells an invitation to come in without asking who it is.

“Look at you,” Charlie crows, and Dean turns around to face his friend.

“Oh dear,” She says, taking note of the tie situation at once. She starts working on the tie, making small talk that Dean doesn’t really catch.

“There,” Charlie says, stepping back and taking a pleased look at her handiwork. “Yeah, I’m definitely better at dressing the men then undressing them.”

“You ready?” Charlie asks. Dean nods. “You gonna actually say anything?”

Dean chuckles. “Come on, Charlie.”

“Much better.” Charlie talks the whole way to the courthouse, where Castiel’s meeting them—his siblings had insisted on a private family lunch, which Dean kinda gets. He’s not big on weddings, but he knows Castiel’s family wants some sort of tradition. Dean’s family is already waiting for them at the courthouse, where they envelope him in hugs, even his dad.

Not long after, the Novak clan arrives, and Dean’s left momentarily speechless by how great Castiel looks in his suit. The moment doesn’t last long, though, because then there’s a flurry of congratulations and things they actually have to do. It’s all a bit of a whirlwind, honestly, and Dean feels like he passes through it in a daze. Then there’s a joint family dinner and pictures and way too many embarrassing stories of Dean’s childhood. It’s not until his family drops him and Castiel off at their apartment and waves them goodbye with a “See you newly-weds next weekend!” that Dean feels he even gets a chance to breath.

It’s so quiet as they stand on their tiny apartment landing, facing each other with grins on both their faces. Dean pulls Castiel close before lifting him bridal-style. Hey, it’s tradition. Castiel giggles—a sound Dean’s not sure he’s ever heard before but really likes. Dean reaches behind him with one hand to open their front door and start his married life.

Dean smiles mischievously at Cas. 

“What?” Cas asks.

“Remember? It’s my turn to say it now.”

“Say what?”

Dean's grin grows even wider. “Reader, I married him.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The books Castiel and Dean reference are(in order): Moby-Dick, Pride and Prejudice, The Go-Between(a vastly underrated book), Slaughterhouse-Five, Fahrenheit 451, A Tale of Two Cities, and Jane Eyre.


End file.
